


After Dinner

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, front door sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: I really have no excuse for this other than I wanted to read it





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this other than I wanted to read it

Slamming through the front door Emmett quickly had Rose’s back against the inside as he crashed to his knees. They both worked to hike her dress up and he let out a groan when he realised she was only wearing stay up stockings underneath. He’s sure they wouldn’t have made it out of the restaurant if he’d known about the lack of knickers. Lust and the smell of her sex drove him on, needing to taste and lick and suck. With broad strokes he lapped at her folds and buried his nose in her curls. Fuck she smelt so good.

 

Rose’s knees threatened to buckle so he wrapped an arm around her thigh and thrust two fingers of his other hand deep inside. She was so wet that they slid in with ease. Pumping his fingers, he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue revelling in her keening noises. His cock was aching to be released from his tight trousers, but he was damned if he was going to stop before making Rose come. Sliding a third finger in, he concentrated on hitting the spot that made her breath hitch as she called out his name. It was the most erotic sound he’d ever heard. Moving his fingers faster and faster, he tapped her clit with the hardened point of his tongue in a counterpoint timing. Feeling her walls begin to flutter against his fingers, he raised up securing her leg against his shoulder to hold her up as he gently bit down on her clit. Lapping up as much of her juices as he could, he continued to stroke her through her orgasm.

 

Wiping his mouth against his sleeve, he struggled to get his trousers opened. The drycleaners could deal with the stains later, he needed to free his cock now. Shoving his trousers and pants down to his knees, he swore when he remembered the condom was in his pocket. His cock was a pulsing red and he was pretty certain he would come if Rose even looked at him right now. Finally getting the packet free, he wasted no time ripping it open and rolling the latex on. Thankfully Rose was almost recovered from her orgasm and was grinning at his struggles.

 

She hiked her leg up and dug her heel into his arse, encouraging him to enter her quickly. The angle wasn’t quite right but his cock slid between her folds, causing them both to groan with the friction it provided. Grabbing a hold of his base, he lined up with her entrance and pushed all the way in. Fuck she was so tight, her walls grabbing at him and making him dizzy from the sensations. With what felt like herculean effort he pulled back and then thrust back in as hard and fast as he could. Rose held on to his shoulders as his thrusts pushed her higher up the door. Holding on tighter to her legs, Emmett let himself be lost in the noise of lust. Thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster, in, out, in, out, fuck! He simultaneously wanted come right now and never come at all so this moment could go on forever. Feeling the onset of Rose’s next orgasm, Carver threw back his head and gave one final violent thrust as he bellowed out his release.


End file.
